Bridging the Gap
by TheLoneClone
Summary: With their love for each other, Kili and Tauriel decide to stop the rivalry between the dwarves and elves. When both sides turn against them, they decide to make their own alliance, drawing in other soldiers from each team to their side. With a large force, they get ready for the Battle of the SIX Armis. Rated T for violence and sexual content.
1. Tauriel

Kili looked around the room filled with dwarves. The twelve dwarves (Thorin, Fili, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Balin, and Dwalin) were all sleeping. Their hobbit companion, Bilbo Baggins, was still awake. "Bilbo?" Kili called quietly to the hobbit. Bilbo looked to Kili, and stood, walking cautiously to the young dwarf. "Yes? What is it, Kili?" he asked. Kili sat up, grunting in pain. He had been injured by a poisoned arrow, and was in great pain. "Are you okay? Shall I wake Oin?" Bilbo asked.

Kili chuckled. "Ah, no, it's okay. Just a scratch," he smiled. Bilbo turned to Oin. "Are you sure?" he asked. Kili nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Oin needs his rest." Bilbo nodded. He took a seat next to the bed Kili was on.

"Is Bard and his children asleep?" Kili asked. Bilbo shrugged. "His two daughters are in bed, and he and his son went out." Kili nodded. Bilbo noticed Kili look out the window, to the direction that the elven kingdom of Mirkwood was. "Is something wrong, Kili?" Bilbo asked.

The dwarven archer sat in silence for a bit, before shooting his eyes to Bilbo. "Huh? Oh yeah, I-I'm fine," he said. "It's the elf, isn't it?" Bilbo smiled. Kili sighed, nodding. "Yeah. How'd you guess?" he asked. Bilbo chuckled. "Are you kidding?" Kili smiled. "Guess you're right." As the two talked on throughout the night, Bilbo and Kili both revealed stuff they thought about Tauriel, the female elven captain of the guard in Mirkwood. In about forty-five minutes, however, the two had drifted off to sleep.

**# # #**

**Here's the first chapter of the new Hobbit fanfiction of mine, Bridging the Gap. It is about Kili and Tauriel getting closer together, wanting to stop the war between the elves and dwarves. Leave any ideas for later chapters in the review section or just PM me! This first chapter had the basis given to me by user ThorinFiliKili4ever**


	2. I Belong with My Brother

Thorin led the dwarves onto the boat, which was given to them by the people of Lake-town. Each carried a weapon, also given by Lake-town. Thorin stopped the line, though, when it got to Kili. "Are you feeling well?" Thorin asked. Kili nodded. "Yes, uncle," he grunted. He walked to the boat, but was stopped by Thorin's arm. "I'm sorry, Kili," Thorin said. Kili looked at Thorin skeptically. "What?" he asked. Thorin looked to the ground. "You cannot come with us to Erebor." Kili looked Thorin in the eye. "What's this?! You tell me of all of the great tales of Erebor, and now what? Just toss them away?" he asked. Thorin held up a hand. "You would be a burden." Kili shook his head, stomping off in anger. "Kili," Thorin started, but was stopped by Kili. "Save it...Thorin," he said, walking off.

Fili looked at Thorin in surprise. "What was that?" he asked. Thorin looked at Fili. "What was what?" Fili shook his head. "You know what," he said. "Telling Kili of all of the great tales of Erebor, only to throw them away. Why do this to him?" Thorin smiled. "Look, Fili; you can be my heir to the throne," he said. "You could lead all of Erebor, and have all of the riches you could want!" he shouted. Fili shook his head. "No," he said, going after Kili. "You belong in Erebor!" Thorin yelled. Fili stopped, looking to Thorin. "I belong with my brother," he said, following Kili.

* * *

The lake silently ran by. Kili tossed in another rock, not making it skip. He sighed, leaning back on the log he was at. He was surprised to see a rock skip across the lake, and he quickly stood, stopped lightly by the pain in his leg. He was surprised to see Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. "What do you want?" he asked. Legolas smirked. "Come on, now, dwarf," he said. "You know." Kili sighed, sitting down. "Tauriel?" he asked. Legolas nodded. "She is an elf, you are a dwarf. Dwarves and elves are enemies," he said. Kili sighed. "I know, but...she just doesn't feel like an enemy," he said. Legolas chuckled. "All elves and dwarves are enemies." Kili stood, shaking his head. "I know what you're trying. But it won't work. I won't just hand over my true love to some...pointy-eared b-," he started before Legolas cut him off. "Look, dwarf: I just want to you leave her alone. Quit all of your...signaling," he said.

Kili looked at Legolas skeptically. "Signaling?" he asked. Legolas sighed. "Just quit trying to move on her, dwarf. Because I can kill you at any moment," he said. Kili sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll stop as long as you quit sending those spies after me." Legolas looked at Kili as if he knew nothing of what he was talking about. "Spies? What spies?" he asked. Kili smirked. "Look, I'm a hunter. I know those elves are out there," he said. Legolas shook his head grinning. "Fine, dwarf," he said, turning. "Just remember the deal." Kili nodded. "I've got it."

* * *

Bilbo walked silently in the streets of Lake-town. He had been excused by Thorin to quickly go grab something from Bard's house - the One Ring. He quickly went inside the house. He snatched up the Ring, and quickly turned around, surprised to see Tauriel standing before him. He stuck his hand to his pocket quickly. "What was that?" she asked. He looked at her skeptically. "What was what?" he asked. Tauriel smiled. "I know you have something, Bilbo Baggins." He stepped back as she stepped forward, and bumped into a wall. "Hand it over," she said. He shook his head. "I-I have nothing," he said. She smirked. "Really?" she asked, rubbing his cheek with her palm. He began to feel more comfortable by her touch, and he slowly fluttered his hand open. Seduced by Tauriel, he made no move when she slowly removed the Ring from his hand.

"What is this?" she asked. "A-a ring," Bilbo stuttered. Tauriel looked at Bilbo. "What does it do?" she asked. Bilbo gulped. "N-nothing," he said, moving to another part of the room. He slumped into a chair from Tauriel slowly walked up. She smiled, slowly sitting on his lap. "Come on, Bilbo. It's got to do something," she said, slowly leaning in. He swallowed quickly, closing his eyes. He could feel her breath on his neck. "I-it turns the wearer invisible!" he shouted quickly. He allowed one eyelid to flutter open, seeing her smile. "So it's true," she said. "The One Ring to rule them all." She looked to Bilbo, smiling. "Thanks for the help, Bilbo," she said, quickly giving him a peck on the cheek before standing up. She walked out of the room after handing him the ring back. He sighed as he rubbed his cheek, standing up.

* * *

**Here's chapter two! Chapter three will see the action in Erebor, as well as the small scene in Lake-town. We will also get a little more deeper into the Bilbo/Kili friendship, as well as the relationships between Tauriel and Legolas, Kili, and Bilbo. A/N: All three of the men I just listed like Tauriel. **


End file.
